Dawn of the Undead
by Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi
Summary: When a group of humans are chased by millions of zombies and the world around them is becoming a place of destruction...will they survive? find a cure? Kill the walking dead around them?...or will the earth end in catastrophic destruction? plz R


**Title: Dawn of the Undead**

**Author: Jedi Keliam Kenobi**

**Disclaimer: 'Dawn of the Dead', the character Chrissie, 'Threes Company', and Dick Van Dike do not belong to me. They belong to a bunch of other people….Dick Van Dike of course belongs to himself. Please don't sue…this is for entertainment purposes only no profit is being made from this Fic. :)**

**Thanks to: Zack Snyder for directing the wondeful movie 'Dawn of the Dead' and inspiring me to make my own 'Dawn of the Dead' fanfiction, Arias, Madawg, Yodaluvr417, and Wizgurl13.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Meet Kallie and the Beginning of Destruction for the Planet Earth.**

Sirens, bangs, moans and screams alerted Kallie as she awakened from her sleep…sleeping pills worked magic. Kallie got up from her sleeping bag pallet on the floor and gasped as her bedroom door shook, almost being ripped from the hinges. Kallie walked over to her small desk and took a pencil out of its container. She walked slowly over to the door.

'Who's there?' her voice was small and scared…not at all intimidating. No one answered her question. _What is going on?_ The thirteen year old wondered. she lived a very small town...very few crimes were commited...so it couldn't...or there was very little chance...that itwas a robber or killer...but still there was a chance.

The door stopped shaking and Kallie sighed. She walked over to window…pencil firmly gripped in her hand…and peeked out of the flowered curtains. What she saw frightened her to the core. Millions of people clawed at her window…and each other. She flew away from the window and slid her back against the sheet rock of her bedroom.

It took a lot to scare Kallie. And right now she was horrified. Karate black belt and trained in the arts of Tai Chi, it was very unlikely she get scared. But the faces of those people…bloody and battered….pale faces with dark rings under their gray eyes….how could anyone not be terrified?

Kallie slid her feet so she stood behind the door and reached down to the cold doorknob. She turned it slowly. The door opened. Kallie peeked around the edge of the door. A…'something'….was crouched down…feeding off a human male….who happened to still be partially alive. The pencil slipped from Kallie's sweaty hand and rolled under the couch beside where she stood. Thankfully the creature didn't notice.

Kallie took a step closer to the pair trying her hardest not to make any noise…if she was going to help the man she might as well try not to get hurt…or eaten. A creak sounded from the wood floor as Kallie made her way closer. The 'thing' turned to face her. It growled and snarled. The lower lip of what looked to be a human…a decayed human…was ripped…or chewn…off and its clothes were torn and bloodied.

It started towards Kallie and almost would've tackled her…if she had not done a quick sidestep forcing the raging creature to run out the window. The glass shattered and small pieces of glass shrapnel flew against Kallie's skin. She put her hand over her face. After the blast ended she walked over to the man lying on the ground.

'Sir?' the body was littered with blood and the stomach was ripped opened, showing the intestines. 'Are you all right?' she mentally slapped herself…of course he wasn't all right! Sometimes, she thought, she could be just as dumb as Chrissie from 'Threes company'. The man's hair was graying and he looked an awful like Dick Van Dike. The body was stilled except for the constant twitching of the right hand and the eyes were closed…they seemed to be awful dark…a lot like the cannibals that roamed outside her house.

The corpse's eyes snapped open suddenly startling the ever so calm Kallie, who backed away slowly. The dead one crawled to her. _How could it be dead?_ She wondered. _If it is crawling?_ She figured that if she did not do something she would end up like 'Dick van Dead' in front of her. She circled around him and headed for the kitchen. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a butcher knife. That would do. When she entered the family room, the dead man was standing…his mouth gaped open. He looked at her and started limping towards Kallie. She raised the knife, aimed and slung it into the zombies head. He fell onto his knees and collapsed. Kallie walked over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs. He did not awaken so she assumed that now he was dead…hopefully. She ripped the utensil from the body and walked to the kitchen to get more knives….just in case.

* * *

Next Chapter is entitled 'Meet Eman and the Medival Shop' 

Plz R&R!


End file.
